


S'Mores

by imaginary_golux



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: Crack Pairing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're better together.  Written for Porn Battle XIII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'Mores

Graham Cracker is always the strong one, stiff and unyielding even against the worst heat, but he breaks so easily when they press against him. Chocolate loves being in the middle, warmed on one side by Marshmallow’s soothing, soft whiteness and supported on the other by the comforting strength of Graham Cracker. Marshmallow loves being on top, melting over the other two and taking on their contours, knowing that while apart they may well be good, together they are nothing short of wonderful. It is always a revelation, joining three-in-one as it was always meant to be, sweet and glorious and mmmmmmm…so good.


End file.
